Vacation
by silver.woods20
Summary: Really…to be sick all alone during a snow storm has got to be the best one he got. So much for a vacation 2016 KHR!Secret Santa to Midnight Cielo.


**SUMMARY** : Really…to be sick all alone during a snow storm has got to be the best one he got. So much for a vacation.

* * *

Soft warm cream scarf wrapped neatly around his neck. The scarf was thick enough that it ride up to lightly touch the tip of his nose, despite this he is still severely under dressed for a weather like this. But he had lost options on what he can do to keep himself warm anymore. What he wore now, compared to the younger teen him is more expensive and warmer. But despite the scarf riding up to half of his face, what it did not hide is his soft spiky bouncy brunet hair.

Tsuna swore that no matter how much he had grown, become the leader of the strongest mafia his hair still became victim of petting. Particularly from some guardians, close friend and especially his tutor Reborn. Part of his breaths, bounce back on the fabric, and instead of being absorb and heat his neck but it still couldn`t match the heat of his body thanks to all the wine he had tested for their upcoming party. He had worked himself to the bone, both because of responsibility and the fact that he had slowly looked up to the hitman. He wanted to impress him. It was someone who knows what he want and strive to get it. The burden he hold had made him realize that, it had made him looked up to the Arcobaleno. But its winter season in Italy, added to his lack of self-management he could sense that he was getting sick, his body sluggish and head slightly heavy but this could be stress and exhaustion too.

His feet sink in the snowy pavement. He can feel the wool against his sensitive skin, clinging around his neck. The weather is colder thanks to the light breeze. He can feel the soft chilly wind caress his cheek like the meeting between yearning lovers. But it has been raining a lot lately too. So why was he outside at this moment instead of huddling at home like a sick person supposed to? Resting. There are so many people outside…but his current feeling…he wanted out, fresh air, a change in his pace. He stop in front of a heavy wooden door of a restaurant. Fingers pressed to push the door to a place he always frequent, lightly slides against the firm hard wooden door as the bell chime. All he wanted to do lately was spend his time with himself, thinking what he wanted to do. He maybe still a sore loser. Dame-Tsuna as most had called him, maybe he is still an idiot who knows. Ok not maybe, he still is. He still didn`t lose his clumsiness. He had tripped in front of the Rosa Family meeting few days ago.

The waitress had taken his order of their mulled wine and cabonara fettuccine. He sat by the café`s window and quietly watch the scenery outside with a mug of mulled wine in his hands. Watching as the sky darkens even more, making the lights used by the stores outside and here glow brighter. He guess it was right that without darkness, the stars are unable to shine. His ears picked up the faint sound of thunder as rain begins to fall down.

What is happiness? Is it a temporary moment of euphoria when you are proposed to by your lover? Is it after years of marriage waking up with breakfast on bed with the gentle smile of your partner? Or does it correlate with peace in moment of silence, waking up in a cold weather surrounded by things you love and in a cozy warm blanket? Or is happiness, staying by the side of those who love you. With every day filled with a low hum of warmth called happiness to the point it's a part of your life? Or is happiness having everything a man wishes for with a tinge of loneliness and despite this, able to look forth in the future? Or is happiness the ability to find little pleasures in life?

Is this happiness?

A small smile touch his lips as he feel his heart stir. It's like the answer to the universe. He didn`t know if it is but currently it feels like it and until he knew better. This is his answer for now, surrounded by people he love but god he so needed a vacation. Away from Lambo`s still and surprisingly loudness that he carries with him. Him and Ipin`s fights. His guardians wreaking havocs especially Kyoya and Hayato and surprisingly, Takeshi. The piles of paperworks…ah just the image could make his stomach churn and ill.

* * *

A few days later,

His sense picked up the sound of fire crackling as it burns, as well as the feeling of strong cold blizzard blowing against the wooden cabin. He should be warm due to both the heating installed inside the vacation house as well as the direct warmth from the fireplace. Everyone else had gone to the ski resort with hot springs but instead he was stuck here. Why did he made such a stupid decision? He was cursing himself quietly. He was supposed to be relaxing not being sick and alone. Instead of feeling cozy with the heat all he felt is his body, heating from inside and the frigid chills from the air. It's like he was a warm water inside a kettle and buried under the snow. What was he thinking to send everyone away to another ski resort a few kilometers away? Ah yes, the kids complained that they are bored.

He sighed and shiver as he pull the blanket over him. His head throb softly like a tight cage around his brain. He lost count on how many times he had zoned out, hours had passed since he last send a message to whoever it was. All he wanted was someone to care for him that and the phone was blaring with calls and text. He had put it on silence mood. The last thing he need was more headache

* * *

The room was filled with sickening gold colour and cream. Out of all venue the Arcobaleno had chosen this as their meeting place. The same old gold and luxury theme. It was so common and so awfully boring. At least the place was warm but if it was Skull that had chosen this place if he recalled. He was going to enjoy teaching the young man a good lesson. The imagery of a temporary ease of his boredom had caused him to let out soft chuckles, deep baritone filled the meeting room where it had ended. Now the tables are filled with food and drinks. He let out a small, 'hmnph' at the image of Colonello scarfing down all the food in the blink of an eye while Fon sitting next to him calmly sipping his tea. His phone suddenly vibrates, and he immediately checked it only to blink in surprise. It had caught some of his fellow Arcobaleno`s attention.

It was Lal Mirch who asked him what`s wrong. He only stood up and gave a bow as well as an excuse, "I got a very urgent and interesting text message I have to go" He could already heard Skull trying to prevent him from going. Shouting something along the line that he had busy arrange all of this for them all so he can`t just go. This, mixed with Colonello`s busy body questions. He ignored both and shut the door behind him as he exit. Making quiet well know that it was final and no more question asked.

* * *

Few hours later,

It was already dark when he woke up, his throat parched and his headache didn`t lessen despite the warmth from his body did. He didn`t know if he should be happy or not.

He could hear the door from the kitchen creaked open. A thief? In the middle of a snow storm? Knowing his luck this might be his dismiss and lucky him he had forgot to forbid people from putting cause of death on his tombstone. But when the familiar tall slender silhouette filled the living room, Tsuna laughed.

"Dame-Tsuna what are you laughing about? You owe me later" The scent of rice porridge waft to his face. He could open his eyes better strangely, maybe it's the hot air from the porridge? He gave a sheepish smile at the hitman,

"Reborn. How?" His voice raspy and his throat felt sore but Reborn support his upper half and hold out a glass of water. He drank it greedily and let out a satisfied sighed before laying back down. He could feel the soft cold towel touch his forehead as he shivers softly.

"You didn`t realize you drunk text, or more specifically sick text me? You got guts to threaten to deduct my paycheck huh? Dame Tsuna" Oh no, he swore he could heard the slight malice in Reborn`s voice. He was so screwed next training. "Double the reward for my mission and of course, there is your training that needed adjustment too"

and all he did was groaned softly before he gave up with a soft smile, it was a very Reborn thing to say. He was doomed. Might as well laugh.

* * *

A/N Deepest apologies for the late christmas fic. Apparently I end up with some problems this month with my finals hence my struggles.

Merry Christmas for everyone and this is for **Midnight Cielo**. I hope I did not disappoint you. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you.

This fic will also be improved in future time.


End file.
